Rin Bu Kun
Rinbukun was a General from the State of Chu, who took part in the Coalition Invasion as leader of the Rin Bu Kun Army. Appearance Rin Bu Kun had a huge build and was dressed in armor befitting his rank as general. His huge physique let opponents know that he was a very powerful individual. He was partially bald on the top of his head and had spiky hair on the sides and back. He also has a small beard. Personality He had an easy-going personality as he allowed Kou Yoku to recklessly provoke and taunt the Hi Shin Unit, which could result in a full-scale war. He was also very confident in his strength, as, whoever he faced, he would overcome them and grow stronger as he defeated. However, when he noticed Tou heading to him, his hand instinctively shook in fear. History He spent many years touring the Southern Battle lines with Haku Rei and Kou Yoku. If to the North of China are the Xiongnu Steppe tribes, then the South is inhabited by the Baiyue Tribe, and during those times Rin Bu Kun would always place himself at the front and roar challenges to the enemy. Whenever he discovered a powerful warrior, he would send them to the next world with his own two hands. The wide unexplored Southern Frontier is a land of endless battles. A dog eats dog universe where the strong devour the weak, and Rinbukun was able to overcome that incredible trial and climb his way up to the general. It is said that his kill count has exceeded a hundred a long time ago. The things he had to endure are on a completely different level to the average general in China. Story Sanyou Aftermath Arc He was first seen stationed at the Qin/Chu border. Speaking to his two young 1000-man commanders Kou Yoku and Haku Rei. They spoke of Ri Boku of Zhao's Three Great Heavens campaign against Yan and mentioned that the 1000 man commander from Qin killed Rin Ko, one of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. Later, he scolded Kou Yoku for taunting the Qin army, as this could provoke an all-out war. Seeing Shin's attack on Kou Yoku, he asked him about Shin's abilities, to which Kou Yoku replied that it was nothing special. Soon after, they were called back from the border. Coalition Invasion Arc Months later, he was seen escorting the prime minister Shun Shin Kun, to his secret meeting with Ri Boku. After the meeting, he asked Shun Shin Kun if Ri Boku was planning a Chu/Zhao Alliance. During the Coalition Army Invasion, Rinbukun took part as a general in the army of Chu and led the vanguard of the Chu forces to devastate Fort Nanko but ignored all other cities in their haste to advance north. When his troops encountered Tou's army of 5,000 men, he faced Dou Kin and instantly killed the Qin commander with one blow. During the Battle of Kankoku Pass, Rin Bu Kun's 1st Chu army engaged Tou's army. After nearly killing Roku O Mi, he was challenged to a duel by Tou himself. Although he put up a good fight, Ri Bun Kun was eventually slain by the Qin general. Abilities Rin Bu Kun was a powerful man who made skillful use of the mace to cause devastation on the battlefield. He was fast and skilled despite the weight of his weapon as he instantly killed Dou Kin with a single blow, striking so swiftly for the Qin general to defend in time. His combat skill is seen as his fight against Roku O Mi and Tou as he switched stances to compensate for the Qin general's fast attacks. He was strong enough to face the powerful general Tou although barely keeping up with the general's Rasen swordsmanship. Gallery Manga Trivia *Rinbukun was married to Haku Rei's older sister. Category:Coalition Generals Category:Chu Category:Chu Generals Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Rin Bu Kun Army Category:Generals Category:Cavalry